HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosure. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosure into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosure through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating or cooling the air). In HVAC systems, whether a furnace or a coil blower unit, a single integrated electronic controller may be used to direct the operation.
The integrated electronic controllers of the HVAC systems may be used in different HVAC systems of varying sizes and may be used with various brands of products. As such, an electronic controller may require different feature sets depending on the HVAC system in which the integrated electronic controllers are used. As such, different feature sets can be loaded on an electronic controller for a HVAC system that are tailored for the specific HVAC system and/or installation of the specific HVAC system. To provide the proper feature sets for an electronic controller for a specific HVAC system or application, a manufacturer of the HVAC system may load model identification data and/or model specific information on the electronic controller.